


Desire

by coopbastian



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, Masturbation, Mentions of pornography, cisgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 08:01:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2614331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopbastian/pseuds/coopbastian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>cisgirl!Coopbastian. Cora knows her downstairs neighbor Sabrina is stealing her wifi to watch porn, but strangely, she finds it hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted on tumblr, originally prompted "I know you steal my wifi to watch porn but it's kinda hot idk" AU. Also, I'm not the best writer when it comes to any type of smut, but I hope it's alright anyway.

Cora knows that she should secure her network by now. She should've changed her passwords, renamed her network, and double check that her anti-virus programs are certainly working. 

But the internet activity her neighbor has been doing on her wifi is stopping her, which shouldn't be an excuse, but Cora can't seem to help but feel...strangely but ridiculously hot. 

Cora first suspected someone was using her wifi when she noticed her internet became frustratingly slow, making her Netflix shows buffer every five minutes and Amazon not loading all the way. She's tried restarting her router and reconnecting to her network, but none of those worked, so that confirmed her suspicions of someone in her complex stealing her wifi. 

Once she's downloaded a program that provides a list of devices connected to her network and their internet activity, Cora sees the username "Sabrina_NotTheWitch" under the connected devices list. 

Cora only knows one Sabrina in her apartment building. Sabrina Smythe, the young woman with the body of a dancer and hair like a goddess who lives just below her floor. 

They run into each other sometimes when they're walking up to their apartments or in the parking lot. They make small talk, which mostly consists of Sabrina flirting--Cora finds it quite flattering, especially when Sabrina is quite a few years younger, but she tends to shy away from the advances by making a playful jab at the other woman. 

From their small talks, though, Cora had the impression that Sabrina is living comfortably by the amount of shopping bags she's seen with. If she could afford shopping sprees every so often, why is she stealing wifi? 

And why steal it to watch porn? 

Yes, according to Sabrina's internet history, she's been using Cora's internet to watch lesbian porn. At first, her activity included social networking sites like Pinterest and online stores, but recently it's just been a lot of lesbian porn--masturbation videos, threesomes and orgies, light BDSM, and  _several_ teacher and student roleplays.  

When Cora notices the high activity of porn her downstairs neighbor has been watching, she doesn't know how she's supposed to react. She isn't very surprised, since it's been clear that Sabrina identifies as a lesbian. 

It's actually the type of lesbian porn she's been watching, Cora has realized the other day. More than half of the videos includes age differences, and although Cora tried ignoring that particular fact, she's been wondering in the back of her mind if Sabrina has been watching these videos because of her...

Maybe she just likes older women in general, Cora argues with herself. But why would Sabrina steal  _her_ wifi? Does Sabrina know it's hers? 

And why is Cora finding this kind of hot? She doesn't recall the last time she's made herself come so much in a single week--and to the very same videos Sabrina has been watching, replacing the actresses on her laptop screen with her and Sabrina in her mind.

Today is no different. Without doing the laundry like she planned to do, Cora is checking up on Sabrina's internet activity, clicking on the videos she's been watching before she thinks twice about it. 

She's already breathless when the video starts playing after she lets it load for a minute. She sits back in her bed and mimics the women on the screen by softly running her fingers down from her neck to her stomach, her body shivering in anticipation. 

It's a teacher and student video, the student sitting in detention when the teacher asks if she knows how naughty she's been in class. Cora closes her eyes, imagining herself as the demanding teacher and Sabrina playing the role of the naughty student.

Keeping her eyes shut and listening to the dirty talk and spanking coming from her laptop speakers, Cora lets out a moan as she plays with her nipples, twisting and pulling them to make them nice and hard. She really enjoys listening to the sounds of sex as hot images flash into her mind. 

"Ohhh, fuck," she moans, squeezing her tits. "Fuck yes, that's good..." 

Cora begins to squirm when the women in the video groan and scream as one of them gets fingered, stretching her pussy open so that the strap-on could easily glide in. Cora whines, pulling her nipples one more time before her fingers reach her underwear.

"Oh god yes!" she moans in relief, pushing her fingers against her already wet pussy. She starts rubbing herself over her panties, her hips thrusting against her hand while she thinks about Sabrina touching her and making her drip.

"Yes, ohhh--oh fuck," Cora groans, almost hoping that her downstairs neighbor could hear her right now. "God, Sabrina. Yes, yes you're so good. Mmm, please...please, babe, fuck me. Fuck me now, yes ohhh."

The women in the porno get louder and wetter, so Cora makes herself stop to quickly slip out of her underwear. With one hand, she goes back to her needy pussy to play with her clit while she squeezes her hard nipples with her other hand. She's in heaven, picturing Sabrina touching and licking every inch of her sweaty body. 

"Mmm...oh my god, fuck yes, Sabrina. Fuck yesss, ohhh--that's so fucking good. God, don't stop. Please don't stop, baby, fuuuck. Love it when you fuck me like this, Sabrina. Don't stop, don't stop--ohhhh!"

Cora already feels so close, rubbing her clit faster and harder to get her to the edge. She's been so incredibly horny lately that she wouldn't make it to using her vibrator. Sometimes she's able to hold off, but it just feels so good and hot.

"I'm gonna come!" she whines, imagining Sabrina's wet tongue lapping quickly at her clit. "Oh my god, Sabrina, ohhh my god! I'm gonna come! I'm gonna--"

_Knock knock knock_. 

Cora yelps, immediately sitting up and covering herself with her blanket. _Who the freaking hell is at the door?!_  Realizing that the porno is still playing, pure screams coming out of the speaks, Cora rushes to turn it off with her face blushing absolutely red.  _This cannot be happening. No fucking way is this happening._  

There are three more knocks, and Cora gets up from bed fast to put on a pair of jeans and a big t-shirt that's sitting nearby. For a moment, she's terrified at the thought of her parents and younger sister waiting at the other side of the door, because that would totally happen to her since the universe sort of hates her.

But she pushes that thought aside as she walks towards the front door, glancing in a mirror in the hallway to check her hair (and is grateful that her pixie cut could be this messy). 

When she finally answers the door, the person standing in front of her is the last person she expects to see, and her faces becomes even redder from embarrassment. 

"Oh, hi there," Cora manages to say, afraid that her voice sounds too raspy from the moaning.

"Hey, hot stuff," Sabrina says, looking up and down at her and smirking. "You busy?" 

_Oh shit, does she know?_

"Uhm, no. No, not at all actually," Cora replies, attempting to keep her cool. She takes a step back to open the door wider. "Want to come in?" 

Keeping a smirk on her face, Sabrina steps inside and glances around the place. She looks particularly  _good_ today with a pink crop top and white leggings, her long hair in a messy bun, but maybe it's because Cora is still feeling hot and breathless. 

Closing the door behind her and offering Sabrina a drink, Cora could feel her heart pounding against her chest, a million things going through her head. Why is Sabrina here? Did she hear her masturbating?  _Did she hear her call out her name?_

"I kinda have something to confess, actually," Sabrina tells her after she takes a sip of her drink. "I mean--it's stupid and embarrassing and you probably already know." 

"Oh yeah?" Cora asks, crossing her arms over her chest to cover her still-hard nipples. She could still feel herself wet, so she starts to wonder if there's some sort of scent that Sabrina could catch. 

"But y'know, I like you," Sabrina continues, giving her a small smile, "and you should know because it's not fair and just...anyway." She looks away for a second, and Cora realizes that she's never seen the girl this nervous before--Sabrina's always confident and bold.  

"Anyway, Cora...I've been sorta stealing your wifi," she says. "And when I say sorta, I mean definitely. I've definitely been stealing your wifi and I'm real sorry." 

"I know," Cora says, biting her bottom lip nervously. "I had my suspicions when my internet got significantly slower."

Sabrina's cool expression turns into one of guilt. "I'm so sorry. Really, I am. I just...well, it's been hard paying the bills lately, so I cut off the wifi for a while, but then I found your network and--"

"It's okay, Sabrina," Cora cuts in, smiling a bit, which catches her neighbor off guard.

"Are you sure? I can totally pay you back," Sabrina insists. "Seriously, I'm about to get a job so I can--"

"I'm not going to let you pay for watching porn," Cora blurts out, but she blushes again when she realizes what she's said.

"Shit...you knew?" Sabrina asks almost miserably.

"Uhm. Yeah...it was--that's a lot of porn."

"Oh god, I know. I'm so, so,  _so_ sorry!" 

"No, it's okay. I, uh...I get it, alright? So...no need to pay me back."

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. I just--well, I like you too and...god, this is probably going to sound gross and creepy and you'll probably move away..." 

At this, Sabrina raises an eyebrow, grinning in amusement. "Oh yeah? Try me, hot stuff." 

It's amazing that Cora's heart hasn't fallen out of her chest yet, although it sure does feel that way. She wishes she didn't say anything in the first place, and the both of them could've gone their merry way without knowing what Cora was doing to herself just mere moments ago. 

She takes a deep breath, sincerely hoping something good would come out of her own confession. 

"I found it really hot," Cora says. "I mean--the porn you were, uh, watching. I found it...hot." 

"Oh," is all Sabrina says in response in a sharp breath. She shifts foot-to-foot, glancing at the ground before she looks at Cora again.

_Dammit_ , Cora thinks.  _Shit fuck. She's freaked out. She now knows I'm a creepy perv and she's going to run as far away as possible. Fuck--_

"I guess that's why you look like you had sex," Sabrina finally says, the smirk back on her face. She looks at Cora up and down like she had earlier and she bites her lip. "It doesn't look like you're done, though." 

That's when Cora stops over-analyzing. She just goes for it and she kisses Sabrina _hard_. Luckily, Sabrina kisses back with just as much force, pushing her body close to Cora's. 

_This cannot be happening_ , Cora thinks as they make their way to the bedroom. She feels like she's in some erotic novel. She's so glad it's happening, though.

Sabrina was right. Cora definitely wasn't done yet.


End file.
